csofandomcom-20200223-history
StG 44
StG 44 ('''St'urm'g'''ewehr '''44')'' or MP44 ('''M'aschinen'p'''istole '''44')'' is a German World War II assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview StG 44 is the first German assault rifle invented in history that holds 30 rounds of 7.92mm Kurz. It appears as the fourth World War II weapons introduced in Counter-Strike Online after M24 Grenade, Thompson Chicago and Luger P08. It can be defined as the middle between Colt M4A1 and AK-47. This weapon does pretty high damage, has same reload time to the AK-47, medium accuracy and not expensive in match. However, it has lower fire rate than normal assault rifle, has higher recoil than AK-47 and heavy. Thus, it has its unique ammunition type and cannot be shared with other weapons. This weapon can be upgraded twice, which will has 33 bullets per clip after being upgraded. Advantages *High damage and standard price for an assault rifle *Short reload time *Decent accuracy *Can be enhanced *Purchasable for both teams Disadvantages *Low fire rate and heavy weight for an assault rifle *High recoil *Cannot share bullet with other gun *Purchasable by cash points only Tips *Sometimes due to its high recoil, the user might deal a headshot while firing. *This weapon, is recommended for Annihilation maps as most of them will have middle range battles. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement. Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Behemoth *Kraken *Gargoyle *Griffon Variants StG 44 Gold Edition Gold-plated version of StG 44. It is 2% lighter than the original weapon and can only be obtained randomly from Code Box. Users Terrorists: *Midwest Militia (including Jennifer). Events *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': There was a resale on 7 May 2014. *'Japan': 9 July 2011. *'Singapore/Malaysia:' 8 February 2012 alongside Piranesi map. **There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on 19 June 2013. *'Indonesia': 1 August 2012 alongside Piranesi map. **There was added into Code Box on 29 August 2012. *'Turkey': 23 May 2013 alongside HK23E and Port. **There was a resale for Weapon Enhancement on 5 March 2013. Comparisons to M4A1 Positive *Cheaper (-$100) *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.6 seconds) *Purchasable for both teams Neutral *Same clip size (30 / 90) Negative *Higher recoil (+14%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) Comparisons to AK-47 Positive *Purchasable for both teams Neutral *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Lower fire rate (-1%) *Heavier (same weight as M249) Gallery StG 44= File:Stg44_viewmodel.png|View model File:Stg44.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Jennifer2.jpg|Jennifer (Army) wielding the StG 44 stg44wll.jpg|Korea poster Cs italy0083.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20131007_1024340.jpg|Obtained from Code Box P1 01.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Stg44_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster StG44 Promotion.jpg|Indonesia poster stg44_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Weapon2cp.jpg|China poster, Alongside with HK23 and Winchester M1887 stgcp.jpg|Ditto stgcp2.jpg Snapshot_20131202_1132261.jpg|Get from manufacturing Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| Gold Edition= File:Stg44g_viewmodel.png|View model 942772_465847806823915_1036906258_n.jpg|Gerard with STG44 Gold 7912144116a1fdaf2a680383b6bc50b9.jpg|In-game screenshot 21.png|China poster File:Dragontail_stg44g_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Snapshot_20130210_2059040.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Enhanced Editions= File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin2.png|Expert view model File:Stg44_viewmodel_skin3.png|Ditto, Master stg44expert.png|Expert model stg44master.png|Master model 20130201ff_1.jpg|China poster |-| Did you get the StG44 Gold Edition into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... Trivia *The weapon has the same cocking and reloading sound as the AK-47. Its firing sound is similar to the AN-94. *There is "Henry Stoner" engraved on its texture for first and second upgrade versions. The "SBK-97000" engraving can be seen on the Master edition texture. *In the demonstration video, the StG 44 is shown to have a higher rate of fire than that it have in-game. External links *StG 44 at Wikipedia. References Category:Assault rifle Category:7.92mm user Category:World War II weapons Category:German weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon